Hospital patient gowns, as a result of the requirements of their use, must be relatively simple in construction, capable of repeated washing, simple to place upon a patient under hospital conditions and of a single piece. Such garments are usually provided with a back opening fastened with strings, snaps, hooks or the like. Such fasteners are difficult for the patient to manage and often cause discomfort when the wearer is lying upon his back.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hospital patient gown which will avoid the disadvantages of prior known gowns.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hospital patient gown which does not require fastening devices spaced longitudinally along the back thereof to remain in a closed condition.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hospital patient gown of simple construction which will withstand repeated washing and wearing cycles.